


Nocturne's Escapade

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Afterschool activities, F/M, Human!Yveltal, Loner, Teacher AU, age gap, night owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Now, he didn't know what it was about this kid, she was just so damn different, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Now, he knew it was a bit of a stretch, a thirteen year old and a twenty year old fresh from college, but he found himself becoming her best friend. And of course, he doesn't know what to do.





	Nocturne's Escapade

He remembered the eighth grade perfectly, how hard it was, how he hated it, but this girl was in a middle high taking classes with freshmen and sophomores. She was even good at hiding it, but he saw her porcelain mind chipping away from the stress.

"As your teacher, I want you to come talk to me."

"Okay, Professor."

Every time she answered with the same thing. Of course, she never did go to talk to him, which he understood because frankly, he never did either. But this was bothering him to no end. The way her grades were slowly dropping, the way he found nailmarks on her tiny hands.

After all, he was just a Social Studies teacher, knowing about the tragic deaths of war Heros and previous rulers of different countries. 

He always believed you could learn from the past.

Of course, he had seen his fair share of death, so he knew the statement to be true.

But when did history ever tell you how to deal with a little girl?

He sighed and glanced up at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. After all, next period he would spend some time observing her, an enigma in all of his vast knowledge. 

He just needed to know.

He wouldn't rest until he did.


End file.
